Reiterate
by radiany
Summary: [for innominate] Jounouchi watches Kaiba, and makes all the wrong observations. [KaiJou, sort of…]


**Dedication** innominate [Kimmie-chan]

**Why** Because I love her, and because she's done such a WONDERFUL job with "One Week."

**Labels** repetition; shonen-ai; OOC; observation; oneshot; drabble; denial; post-DungeonDiceMonsters; pg

**[beforehand]**

Reiterate: to repeat [simple explanation]. Definite weirdness. Similarity to "Mint." Oh, Kimmie? Consider this a "bon voyage" ficlet despite the date of which it was written. I hope your students don't give you too much trouble - and post often :D

--

**Reiterate**

**--**

He let his head fall to the left.

Then the right.

Finally, Jounouchi growled under his breath and straightened, centering his gaze in uttermost concentration.

Beside him, Honda gave him a strange look and followed his stare across the room.

Seto Kaiba.

Sighing, the brunette turned away and rekindled his conversation with Otogi about little things.

He decided that Otogi Ryuugi looked quite dashing with earrings.

Meanwhile, Jounouchi narrowed his eyes in irritation and leaned forward in a pose some might call "menacing." If Seto Kaiba felt the heated look boring into his back, he didn't show it. Instead, grating clicks resounded throughout the room as Kaiba continued typing, his posture erect as he skimmed important documents.

Sometimes, however, he would pause, resting his chin on the bowed fingers of his right hand. Then he would tilt his head a little to the right and squint - as if he usually wore reading glasses. Of course, being _Seto __Kaiba_, "squinting" and "reading glasses" didn't fit the job description. "Narrowing his eyes in consideration," was probably the better phrase. Besides, when has _Seto __Kaiba _ever worn reading glasses – or even _sunglasses_, for the fact?

Jounouchi resisted the urge to smash his forehead against the top of his desk.

Who cares? A Kaiba in any other form was still a bastard.

Moving on.

Every time he leaned forward, a lock of hair would fall into his face, messing up the polished, superficial impression from before. For several seconds, he would ignore it, as if he didn't care what happened to his image. Then, almost tentatively, he would rest his weight on his right arm as he reached up with his left and brushed back the offending strand. It always fell from the left.

When he finally decided that whatever he was reading wasn't as important as he presumed, he would lick his lips – not the full swipe of tongue though. His mouth would tighten into a thin line of exasperation, and his tongue would peek – just slightly – over the rim as it slides along the line of his bottom lip. Afterward, he would make a little clicking noise at the back of his throat before moving on.

The bell rang.

Jounouchi smashed his forehead against the top of his desk. Repeatedly.

Honda and Otogi turned to look at him with faces of concern. Actually, Honda looked concerned. Otogi just looked annoyed.

Seto Kaiba promptly shut his laptop and rearranged his briefcase, noting the sharp click that resounded when he closed it with perfect, lithe fingers. Then, he stood up and smoothed himself off without giving the impression of him smoothing himself off. His crisp stride to the front of Jounouchi's desk gained three wary stares, but if he felt the heated gazes boring into his side, he didn't show it.

Giving his best sneer, he made a clicking noise at the back of his throat. "You might want to save the trivial amount of brain cells left in the space between your ears, mutt. After all, you never know when they might come in handy, though I doubt that they'll be of any use to you after that little show."

Jounouchi scowled, but didn't say anything.

Because when Kaiba leaned forward, that teasing curl of hair fell from its arrangement.

To the left.

And Jounouchi had reached up to brush it away.

**fin****.**

**[afterward]**

Finished June 21st, 2004.

Written and modified in 72 minutes [an hour and 12 minutes].

560 words.

Cute, maybe. Hate the insult. The Kaiba-gone-Romeo-and-Juliet snippet is credited to **innominate**and her story "One Week." I'm getting too into Kaiba's hair xD But I think that Kaiba and reading glasses do fit together quite smashingly xD -having already seen a picture of said scenario-

**endlog[****6:17 pm****]**


End file.
